Sentimientos Ocultos
by CrazyTG
Summary: Vamos Serio, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Fic de Combo Niños SerioxAzul Disfruten!


_Hola a todos! Bien, este es mi primer fic de los Combo Niños, espero que les guste ya que esta serie figura entre mis favorias ^^ disfruten!_

_Sentimientos Ocultos_

-Deja de mirarla...- decía irritado Paco al ver como una vez mas su amigo pelianaranjado se la pasaba hipnotizándose por Azul, quien junto con Pilar se encontraba a unos metros de allí leyendo tranquilamente sin notar la presencia de la mirada del chico.

-Nadie puede tener derecho a ser tan linda...- decía Serio sin dejar de mirar a la rubia

-¡SERIO!- Gritó su amigo para captar su atención mientras sacudía las manos frente a su cara...lo cual no tubo mucho éxito...

-¿Umm? Perdona, ¿Dijiste algo?- decía el chico apenas captando la atención de su amigo

-Ehhh si, no se si aún lo recuerdas, pero soy tu mejor amigo quien trata de que le prestes atención como un idiota...Claro que no tanto como tú, por Dios Serio, ¡Ya dile lo que sientes!- contesto Paco casi gritando

-¡SHH!- susurró Serio molesto mientras tapaba la boca de Paco- ¡Harás que te escuche!

-Serio, no puedes quedarte mirándola en un rincón para siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que confesárselo...-reflexiono Paco

-Prefiero tarde...-respondió en tono deprimido y desilusionado- ella jamás se fijaría en mi...

-Jamás lo hará si no lo sabe- dijo Paco mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo- Nunca sabrás lo que ella opina de ti si nunca lo intentas...

-Tienes razón- razonó el chico mientras volvía a mirar hacia donde estaba Azul- Lo...Lo haré...- Luego de estas palabras, se paró de su lugar, se armó de valor, y se dirigió hacia donde Azul y Pilar se encontraban. Pilar vio como Paco le guiñaba el ojo en señal de que debía dejar que ellos "prosigan" solos.

-Bien chicos creo que debo irme...-decía la morena con cara pícara mientras se retiraba- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Ambos chicos se despidieron de su amiga y quedaron completamente solos. Azul esperaba que Serio le diga la razón por la cual se acercó con una sonrisa, mientras que el pelianaranjado se perdía en sus ojos...De nuevo.

-¿Serio? ¿Sigues Ahí?- preguntó la chica mientras movía sus manos frente al rostro de Serio.

-Eeeeeh...Si, lo siento- Dijo algo avergonzado Serio- Azul...Debo decirte algo...Muy importante...-El corazón del chico comenzaba a palpitar a medida que sus nervios subían

-Claro, dime- decía la chica algo confusa por la actitud de su amigo

-Y-yo...este...hay una chica...-decía mientras rodaba los ojos sonrojado

-...Estas enamorado de ella...-¿Porqué su voz comenzaba a sonar deprimida?

-S-si- respondió mientras tragaba saliva...- E-ella me g-gusta mucho...Pero...Ella no siente lo mismo por mí...-terminó en tono triste

-¡Oh vamos Serio!- decía la rubia mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo- Estoy segura de que ella debe sentir lo mismo...

-No Azul, ella no...- hubo unos segundos de silencio- Si le confieso mis sentimientos arruinaríamos nuestra amistad y ella me odiaría...- dijo Serio

-Serio, si nunca lo intentas ella nunca sabrá...-contestó Azul

-Pero...No puedo...- Insistía mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la rubia, eso hizo que Serio volviera a subir la mirada

-P-porque...- Comenzó a balbucear mientras sus nervios subían, pero al cabo de unos segundos tomó valor y tomó su mano- Azul...L-la chica de la que te he estado hablando...La que amo y que es la chica mas agradable, bonita e inteligente...Es...Eres tú- lo había dicho, le había confesado a Azul lo que le había estado ocultando durante años...Le había confesado sus sentimientos.

Azul abrió grandes los ojos, sin poder creer lo que su amigo había dicho, sabía que siempre hubo varias indirectas, pero nunca antes pensó que esas levas indirectas podrían llegar al amor. Pero antes de que ella pueda decir una sola palabra, el chico se le adelantó:

-Lo se...Ahora me odiarás, y te alejarás e mí, y nunca querrás hablarme y...

-...Y tú hablas demasiado...-Serio no tubo tiempo ni para confundirse de las palabras de la chica, ya que ahora se sentía volando en las nubes al sentir el sabor de los labios de Azul sobre los suyos. Él simplemente no podía creerlo: La chica de sus sueños, la cuál el pensaba que solo en sus sueños permanecería, lo había atraído hacia ella y ahora ambos se encontraban en un apasionado beso.

-OOOOH SI! Dame acá nene...- se escuchó la voz de Pilar mientras salía ponía su mano frente a Paco.

-Aaaarg...- dijo irritado el moreno mientras le daba $20 a Pilar

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- dijo Azul comenzando a sonrojarse mientras se daba cuenta de que sus amigos miraron toda la escena

-Nada...-respondió Pilar- Solo que con Paco apostamos si Serio te confesaba lo que sentía o no, ¡¡Pero al parecer yo gane!!

-Si si ya entendieron...- decía Paco molesto

-¡¿Pilar tu también lo sabías?!- reaccionó Serio

-¿Oye crees que era como para no saberlo?- contestó la morena alzando una ceja mientras sonreía- Oye que Paco no cierre la boca no es mi culpa...

-Paco...- dijo en un tono algo molesto mientras lo miraba fijamente...

-Tranquilo...Solo le conté a ella- dijo el chico relajándose

En ese momento comenzaron a salir los otros chicos de la escuela, consagrando a Serio por lo bien que estubo.

-Bu...Bueno, tal vez fueron varios...- dijo Paco nervioso por la mirada Serio

-Veeen aquí, mi mejor amigo...- decía Serio sonriendo falsamente mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el chico

-Omg creo que ya me voy- respondió paco dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-¡Vuelve aquí!- gritó Serio mientras comenzaba a perseguir a su amigo

-Esto terminara feo...¿Quieres ir por un helado?- propuso Azul a Pilar cambiando totalmente de tema

-¡¡De pistache!!- exclamó la morena mientras ambas se dirigían al puesto de helados.

_Fin_

* * *

_  
_

_Lo se, muy cursi y raro, dedicado a Sandriitaw_


End file.
